


Hello, My Ragtime Doll

by merkintosh



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Necropsy, Science, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes and Finn have to do a lab together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, My Ragtime Doll

Today was Frog Necropsy day and Mercedes couldn't wait. She loved science, especially biology, and getting to look inside of an animal for real made her feel like she was one step closer to moving towards college-level science classes and eventually becoming a doctor. She always wanted to be a doctor after biology class at least until she was in English when she wanted to be a journalist or in Glee and wanted to be Beyonce. There were so many things she could become and excel at. This was largely because Mercedes knew she was amazing enough to be anything.

"Hey, Mercedes," she heard someone say from behind her back. Mercedes turned around in her lab stool.

"Finn!" Mercedes said, shocked. "You're not in my biology class." Finn looked sheepish as he ducked his head and peered at her from the side of his eye.

Finn gave a rueful shrug and said, "Yeah, usually Rachel is my lab partner but she said that cutting open dead frogs was against her religion or something so she's doing the project on a computer instead. I missed class yesterday when we were doing it so Ms. Horner told me to join you guys. It looks like you don't have a partner yet. Do you mind if I join you?"

Mercedes bit her lip and tried to not let Finn see that she wasn't a fan of the idea, "Sure Finn. Do you mind if I cut the frog open, though?"

Finn smiled, "That's cool. I didn't really want to do it, but I figured I'd have to since most girls aren't into that."

Mercedes sighed, "Finn."

"Sorry," Finn said, "That was wrong of me to say. I have to work on not saying everything that comes into my head." Finn sat down in the stool next to hers and touched her shoulder in apology. Mercedes just shook her head.

It took Ms. Horner a few minutes to come by with their frog and when she did she slapped the poor thing into their tray with the force of someone who has had to do this way too many times in their life. Finn and Mercedes stared at the dead frog for a minute in silence before Finn picked up his pencil and delicately poked at its leg.

"We should name it," Finn said while he lifted the frog's leg with his pencil.

"Finn!" Mercedes said. She slapped his hand, "Stop messing around. My biology grade is really important to me. I'm in the running for the science pin this year."

Finn took his pencil away and smiled at her, "I don't know what a science pin is, but sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Getting a science pin means you're the best student in the department for the year. It's like...an MVP award." Mercedes pulled out her lab book and turned to the assignment page. She motioned for Finn to do the same.

"That's pretty cool, you're really smart, Mercedes. We still need to name it." Finn muttered as he peered at the assignment. "It's wrong that the frog doesn't have a name. I mean, we're getting pretty personal with it."

Mercedes laughed, "Alright fine, Finn. We'll name it. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, what do you think?" Finn asked, "Because I like Henderson."

Mercedes tilted her head to stare at Finn, "I'd have expected Michigan from you." she said.

Finn looked at her in disbelief. "Michigan is a state."

"It's also the name of the frog in the Warner Brothers cartoons." Mercedes said. Finn just stared at her. "You know, 'Hello my baby, hello my darling...'" she sang as she picked up the frog and made it do high kicks.

Startled, Finn began to laugh in a loud and embarrassing way, reminding Mercedes of a car alarm "You did not just do that! I can't believe you touched the frog like that." He actually snorted after awhile.

Mercedes just shrugged, "I'm going to open it up and touch its insides, that's about as personal as it gets. I doubt he minds if he gets to dance one last time before it all starts."

Finn shook his head, "You're crazy, but in a cool way." Mercedes could feel herself blush as Finn admired her.

"Let's just name him Henderson and get started, ok?" Finn agreed and used his pencil to touch the frog's shoulders and dub him Henderson the dead frog. Mercedes smiled and picked up her scalpel. Maybe having Finn as a lab partner wasn't such a bad idea.

Especially since she found out he screamed like a girl when she picked up Henderson before making the first cut and dumped him in Finn's lap. Who knew that torturing boys could be so fun?


End file.
